The Reddington's
by artemisfae
Summary: Lizzington, Established Relationship. Raymond Reddington is the best husband Lizzie could ever have hoped for. Disclaimed, as usual. Short One-Shot. Lots of fluff.


**A/N: Short One-shot. This plot bunny wouldn't. Leave. Me. Alone. I had to get it out, or my muse wouldn't let me finish my other fics. I was watching Madeline Pratt ep. And I was just thinking how amazing of a dad he would be, so here it is for your reading pleasure. **

Raymond 'Red' Reddington, once one of the most powerful and feared criminals in the world was currently playing tea party with their twin girls, Samantha and Louise.

Elizabeth Reddington, his wife of five years was watching with an enormous smile on her face, trying so very hard not to laugh.

He was sitting on a tiny chair, at a tiny table, with a pink feather boa wrapped around his neck, looking as if there is no other place he would rather be.

She loved him so much it hurts. The chest pains could be from withholding her howls of laughter, be she was going with the love option.

"Daddy, yew fingernail polish is so bery bootiful."

"Why thank you Sammy, you are so very talented with paint, and I absolutely love what you've done with your hair. And Luli, I have never seen such a wonderful blouse. You must tell me where you found it."

They both giggled at his compliments, grinning at him as if he hung the moon and the stars.

No woman, no matter what age could resist him.

"Daddy, you silly. Mommy bought this fo me."

A door closed behind her, causing her to whirl around. No one could ruin this moment.

Dembe. "Sssshhhh. Come here." She pointed out the scene to him, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

He grinned, already pulling out his phone to collect photographic evidence of his best friend.

"Hello Liz, are the girls ready to go to the park?"

She forgot. Looking at her husband made her forget things all the time, even after all these years.

"Yeah, let's go remind them of their Dembe date."

They walked in together, Dembe quickly snapping pictures of Raymond.

"Girls, why don't you take the tea set back to the shelf before you go."

More giggles, "Yes, daddy." They said in unison.

As they walked away, Ray flipped Dembe off right before he pulled him in for a hug.

"Don't forget that I have seen you wearing a boa as well…or do you not remember the Tranny in Indonesia-"

Liz walked between them, trying to keep the peace. They were worse than children with their teasing.

"OK, that's enough. The girls will be back any second, you two."

Dembe whispered "First of all, I didn't know she was a man. Second, you checked him out first, I was just following your lead. I have since learned the error of my ways."

Liz cuddled up to Raymond, trying to look at his hands without letting on. _Yep, his nails were hot pink. God, he is so adorable!_

"Are you all played out? Because Dembe is taking the kids to the park and I've always wanted to fool around with a guy wearing fingernail polish-aaahh!"

He immediately started tickling her, showing no mercy.

"I'll teach you to make fun of me for being the most amazing father on the planet."

She gasped "Oh, my god, I wasn't making fun of you. I'm sorry, you are just so adorable, I couldn't resist!"

He pulled her close, nuzzling her ear "Ok, then, you are forgiven. You know you are going to make it up to me later, right?"

Oh, god, she was getting so turned on, he was always so impatient. "Although I did fib. I dated this Goth kid in high school and he always had his nails painted."

Before she could even think of continuing, he kissed her, effectively shutting her up. He growled low in his throat, always excited by the taste of her.

The pitter patter of little feet came rumbling back into the room, sounding more like a herd of elephants than two little girls in pre-school.

He broke the kiss with a squeak of protest from her.

He hugged her close to his side, then let go to crouch down to his baby girls' eye level.

"Have fun at the park with Dembe. Be good listeners and make sure you can always see Dembe. If you want to play in a different area, tell him first so he can go too."

His love for them was easy to see. When she first found out that they were expecting, she was terrified. He was so ecstatic though, discontinuing every bit of business that wasn't legitimate. Planning their getaway from the life of Blacklisters and crime wasn't easy, but here they were, nearly five years later.

Liz bent to hug them after they finished with Red, inhaling their sweet little girl smell. They were growing up so fast. If seemed like just last week Red was holding her hand at the ultrasound as they found out they were having not one, but two baby girls.

They both had tears in their eyes after the doctor left the room.

She cried ugly tears into his chest as he told her how excited he was and was planning on hiring additional guards for them. Two each if she remembered correctly.

He has been so wonderful to her. She is so thankful that he took a chance on her, on them.

After the girls departed, Raymond took Liz by the hand and started pulling her up the stairs to their room.

As they ascended, he looked back at her with heat in his eyes.

"It's about time we gave the girls a little brother or sister, don't you think?"

-Fin-

**Let me know what you think! You guys are the best shipmates ever!**


End file.
